We are one
by wittyusernames
Summary: Who are the Millennium Earl and Allen walker really? Spoilers to chapter 219.


**A/N -Okay, so in recent events of chapter 219. Which by the way, blew my mind! I have to say I really wasn't expecting that. I decieded to write a little story explaining it. Mostly because I'l personally think it would male more sense reading it like this. But hey its me writing so I don't know. If you haven't read the chapter, Spoilers! The millennium Earl is Mana D. Campbell(Walker), and Allen/ now the fourteenth- Nea D. Campbell(Walker) Sigh, no wonder it was so confusing before this chapter!**

 **Edit July 19th- Just noticed all the mistakes after re-reading it today ...**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

` I stared at Nea, as he held my face. He looks so different, and yet the same as always. It was almost surreal. My precious Nea standing before me. Nea who tried to destroy men. Who tried to destroy me. The Nea, whom I hate…. The Nea who I destroyed.

But.. If I hate him so why, why do I feel this way?

"I hate you Mana's Nea!"

Why does this one person who I despise so much keep coming back. Always smiling. He just won't give up.

"Why won't you just disappear from my sight, leave me?"

 _Why..._

"I have a mission, a simple goal… so w-why.." My voice cracks, and I can feel tears leap from my eyes. "Why do I want to be with you so badly"

 _Why!_

 _Why, does my heart ache so, when I he looks at me that way._

I embraced him as though my life depended on it. I feel a him grab my jacket in his tight grip, and a wetness on my shoulder.

I pull out of his grasp, and touch his face. I studied him. He was so familiar, yet strange.

" You have changed so much. Did you change your face after you remember me?" He says

I look at him blankly, had I? I don't remember changing at all.

"Huh, I've always had this face.

Suddenly he looked very sad. "You don't remember me now. Does this mean you don't recognise me?" He studies me a minute "So your face and memories were both destroyed?"

"Huh? I-I don't understand." He laughs and comes closer again, laughing a little.

This was all so confusing

He smiles gently at me. "Fu, for a villain you sure are a softie. Huh?"

We sat there a minute , while I tried to understand the situation. Until Nea looked up at me.

"Do you really not know why you want to be at my side?" He looked right at me, eyes burning into me."That burning sunset, and the sound of the wind, you loved to speak to so. That _swath_ of gold… That scene that remained in The Millennium Earl's, your heart, who endured for seven thousand years. Have you really forgotten?"

Memories flickered through my mind, a beautiful scene, of a long dead tree looking over golden fields and rolling hills. A woman looked lovingly at me while holding an all too familiar hat out to me.

"A Mother lived then. She had two children. Their name were Mana , the other Nea D. Campbell. " Strange images of two dark haired children playing in a field flew through my mind. " "Two peas in a pod, best of friends. Raised as twin brothers."

" But we aren't twins, Nor was our mother our real mother." His sudden change of tense and person shocked me. I looked at him with wide unbelieving eyes. I was shocked out of the trance state by Nea grabbing and cupping my face in his hands. He looked straight up to me.

Could this be true?

 _ **Why!**_

"Only once, in the course of seven thousand years has the millenium Earl vanished. Unexpectedly at that. All he left behind was two small children as his legacy, and the wind." He almost whispered. His eyes were wide and excited. "Don't you understand Mana!"

He was now shouting.

"That is who we are!"

We were nose to nose. Any other person I would of pushed away, but this was right. "You and I."

"Mana and Nea." We were both smiling. All of this felt right.

" The two of us were once 'one'. **We** are the Millenium Earl !"

It was then I understood.

* * *

 **A/N -Thank you so much for reading, I don't have a beta and wrote this at 4am. So if there are any problems please review. Or if you just want to tell me what you think it's greatly appreciated!~**


End file.
